I'm Back!
by iWizdom7
Summary: If your boyfriend was gone for three years for the army, you would miss him right? R&R please!


**I'm trying to see how many reviews I can get! It's a challenge! Let's make it to 10 by tonight (at least) and I'll review all of your stories! **

**(p.s there is gonna be a long author's note if you don't get it and a lot of them are when I'm in Lexi's POV, but only for the hard words…!!!)**

_Disclaimer- I, xdude.im.FAMOUSx do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. [Corbin Bleu would be nice though..._**  
**

(6 Years After HSM…) 

"Mommy, can I get some owange juice?!"

"Sure, go ahead, baby."

My three year old jumps down from her spot at the kitchen table and runs over to the large, silver, two door fridge as I begin to think about Troy again. She looks just like him! She has his eyes, his mischievous grin, everything about her reminds me of him! I just want him back from…

_Ding Dong!_

I get interrupted from my thoughts by the doorbell.

"Oh, mommy! Can I ant-were the door?! Pwetty peas!?" my daughter, Alexis, asks me.

"Sure, Lexi," I answer.

**(Chyeah, I know, who would let their three year old answer the front door?! Yeah, it's for the sake of the story! Just go along with it!)**

Lexi's POV 

"Skipping! Skipping! Skipping! I like skipping!" I sing to myself.

I weach the tall front door, weach for the big gold ball thing **(door knob)**, and pull the door open…well, twy **(try)** at least!

I finally get it open and see a weally **(really) ** guy, with a whole bunch of gween on his clothes and gween bags that awe **(are) **almost as long as me!!

He looks down at me and…oh my gosh! He's coming down to my level! The only time mommy does that is when I'm in touble **(trouble)** and I don't wemember doing anything wong!

"I didn't do It, I pwomise!" I whispah **(whisper)** as he looks me stait **(straight)** in the eyes.

"No, you're not in trouble! But, is your mommy home?" he asks me in a whispah **(whisper)**, like me!

"Yeah I'll go get mommy! Okay?!"

"Okay!" he ant-weres me.

Lexi's Mom's POV 

Lexi comes skipping back into the kitchen after about two minutes at the door.

"Who was there?" I ask her.

"I dunno! Buy he said fow **(for)** me to get you!" she says rocking back and forth on her heels and rolling her long curls with her tiny pinky **(hint, hint)**. I get up from the wooden chair and walk out of the kitchen and towards the slightly open front door. I get to the door and open it fully to see…oh my G-d.

"…Troy?" I choke out.

"Hey, Gabriella…" **(haha! hint, hint:)**

I look at his eyes for proof. The same electric blue eyes I saw three years ago. In a split second, I jump into in arms.

"Oh my gosh, Troy!" I whisper as tears start own my cheeks.

He sets me down, but I keep my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but now, I'm not going back, I promise. I wouldn't be able to do it to you or Lexi," he explains to me.

I lean up and softly kiss him on the lips.

**(Let me explain this story a lil for those who are confused! Troy went to serve in the Army after his and Gabriella's 3****rd**** year in college, but he would come and visit sometimes. Yeah, they're still together, but they're not married…hm...anyway, Gabriella had Alexis during their last year in college and he knows that he has a daughter, but she's a three (3) year old! There's no way that she's going to remember her dad as soon as she sees him for the first time in about three and a half years! Hope that helped:)**

"Mommy?" I hear a tiny voice from behind me say.

I pull away from Troy and turn around to see Alexis with a picture of me, Troy, and her as a baby. I bend down and pick her up.

" I fooned **(found)** this on yer **(your)** dwessah **(dresser)**." she asks me. "Who is that a pic-ter of?"

"Well," I begin and point to each person, "That's you, and that's me, and right there, that's…daddy."

He face lights up when I point at Troy, "Mommy, he looks just like he looks! Does dat mean dat he's my daddy?!"

"yeah," I reply.

She immediately looks at Troy, "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Lexi!" he says.

She puts her arms out so he can hold her and he takes her from my arms.

"How come you'fe **(you've) **been gone for so long?!" she asks as she looks into his eyes identical to hers.

"I've been…helping in another country, but I'm back now," he explains to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm back."

**---------------------- **

**10 reviews:D xdude.im.FAMOUSx**


End file.
